Harry Potter and the Vampire Guardian
by Wonderland Princess of Hearts
Summary: This story is about many different people's lives intersecting. The people are all focused on one thing: Harry Potter. Some want to control him, while others count on him to forge their future. But, there is one thing everyone knows. Harry Potter is an enigma. Response to DZ2's Guardian Challenge. OOC, AU and OC. Beware!
1. Introducing: A Challenge!

AN: Hey, everyone! Nyx here! I'm ready to deliver a new challenge idea issued by DZ2 that I plan to write.

**Plot:** Harry wasn't raised by the Durselys when he was just left by the senile fool; instead, he was raised by the last choice that anyone would have expected...and it's not just Dumbledore who disapproves.

**Rules: **Harry's guardian MUST be someone of Creature blood or species - Vampire, Werewolf, Centaur, Nymph, Necromancer, Dragon, Merfolk etc.

Despite being away from Privet Drive, the Dursleys must still be wary of the chance of their nephew's return.

When the Ministry and Dumbledore catch up with Harry, there must be a confrontation about rules and safety etc.

Harry MUST have the ability - or learn/absorb the ability - to speak in the tongue of his guardian.

Though this guardian raises Harry because he is the BWL, they still treat him as Harry.

Due to anti-creature laws that threaten his family, Harry MUST be Grey or Dark only.

As part of his adoption into the creature fold, the Horcrux in him is either absorbed, destroyed, devoured or just plain split from him.

**Guidelines: **Anti-Muggle/Human Harry

Non-Gryffindor Harry _Accepted_

Harry developing traits of his adopted guardian - vampire's bloodlust/thirst, werewolf transformation, Veela allure, Dementor traits (a clue there about the story that inspired this challenge) _Accepted _

Remus and/or other creature-prejudice-suffering allies find Harry. _Accepted-with pleasure_

Harry as the future ruler/lord of his guardian's clan/nest/coven/pack etc

Tom does not wish to turn Harry, but asks for his help in teaching the world the error of their mistakes. _Accepted_

Members of the Ministry/magical community siding with Harry despite propaganda e.g. Malfoys, Lestranges, Snape, etc. _Accepted_

Harry doesn't go to Hogwarts - so he's older when they catch up with him.

All pairings are welcome, though the one Harry is paired with MUST become a creature/hybrid like Harry. _Accepted-with pleasure_

A second prophecy concerning Harry joining his guardian's race is made by a _real_ Seer. _Accepted-with pleasure _

**Forbidden: **Light Harry

Harry serving anyone but the leader of his guardian's race - unless the guardian IS the leader

Dumbledore gaining Harry's allegiance or his people

The Prophecy being true

Harry staying human - half-breed or full-Creature Harry

See that? Isn't it just marvelous? Also, I plan to have some changes to the challenge. It's time for some original characters! Please tell me what you think? Should I go ahead and write? Or should I wait? It's up to you!


	2. The Beginning

AN: Thank you, kind reviewers for your everlasting support. I would like to address a few things. Number one, please read the chapter before reviewing. Also, remember to get all your points in one review for each chapter. I will accept flames, but don't except me to take them lying down. Constructive criticism is advised and desired by me. Number two, show respect. This is _my story_, not yours. So, BUTT OUT. Finally, I would like to say "Thank you, all!" I only write because of you guys. Thanks a bunch.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon. J.K. Rowling and Game Freak currently hold that esteemed position. I am only borrowing their characters to have a little bit of fun. I do not profit from writing fanfiction and probably never will.

**Dedications: **This story is dedicated to the following users: DZ2 and Nival Vixen. DZ2 and Nival Vixen inspired this story. Therefore, this story is dedicated to them. Also, this story is dedicated to all people who read my stories and don't flame me when I write them. You guys are the reason I continue to do this. There's another user that I would like to dedicate this story to: MrGagaSlashLover.

**DZ2's 'Unorthodox Guardian' Challenge**

**Plot: **Harry wasn't raised by the Dursleys when he was just left by the senile fool; instead, he was raised by the last choice that anyone would have expected...and it's not just Dumbledore who disapproves

**Rules: **Harry's guardian MUST be someone of Creature blood or species - Vampire, Werewolf, Centaur, Nymph, Necromancer, Dragon, Merfolk etc

Despite being away from Privet Drive, the Dursleys must still be wary of the chance of their nephew's return

When the Ministry and Dumbledore catch up with Harry, there must be a confrontation about rules and safety etc

Harry MUST have the ability - or learn/absorb the ability - to speak in the tongue of his guardian

Though this guardian raises Harry because he is the BWL, they still treat him as Harry

Due to anti-creature laws that threaten his family, Harry MUST be Grey or Dark only

As part of his adoption into the creature fold, the Horcrux in him is either absorbed, destroyed, devoured or just plain split from him

**Guidelines: **Anti-Muggle/Human Harry

Non-Gryffindor Harry

Harry developing traits of his adopted guardian - vampire's bloodlust/thirst, werewolf transformation, Veela allure, Dementor traits (a clue there about the story that inspired this challenge)

Remus and/or other creature-prejudice-suffering allies find Harry

Harry as the future ruler/lord of his guardian's clan/nest/coven/pack etc

Tom does not wish to turn Harry, but asks for his help in teaching the world the error of their mistakes

Members of the Ministry/magical community siding with Harry despite propaganda e.g. Malfoys, Lestranges, Snape, etc.

Harry doesn't go to Hogwarts - so he's older when they catch up with him

All pairings are welcome, though the one Harry is paired with MUST become a creature/hybrid like Harry

A second prophecy concerning Harry joining his guardian's race is made by a _real_ Seer

**Forbidden: **Light Harry

Harry serving anyone but the leader of his guardian's race - unless the guardian IS the leader

Dumbledore gaining Harry's allegiance or his people

The Prophecy being true

Harry staying human - half-breed or full-Creature Harry

_The rest is up to you! _

**EW**

_**"Dumbledore you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**_

"_**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**_

"_**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**_

"_**Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**_

_**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course."**_

_**After taking the child from Hagrid's massive arms, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**_

"_**Is that where — ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**_

"_**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**_

"_**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**_

"_**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground." **_

And so, Dumbledore had decided the future of one young boy in one fell swoop... Or had he?

**EW**

After Dumbledore had left Harry on his relatives' doorstep, Minerva returned to set things right. "Dumbledore, you are insane! Leaving a boy like this at a house like that! Some people think they own the _entire damn world_." Minerva muttered to herself as she gently picked up the baby. Harry was fast asleep, lost in the perilous world of his dreams. She smiled warmly at Harry's prone form and kissed his brow gently.

After that initial display of affection, the Deputy Headmistress set the baby down and pulled out a sleek cellphone. Now, this cellphone wasn't your average mundane cellphone. No, this was a magic-adapted phone designed for the higher-class citizens of magical communities. Luckily, Minerva was counted among them. Smiling briefly at the chaos this one measly phone call would bring, she quickly dialed the number. She had called this number so many times that she could dial it in her sleep.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line was crisp and elegant. "We have some _complications_, Ryder." Minerva answered briskly. "Complications? You and I both know that I _despise _complications. And yet, you of all people _pester_ me with them?" The man questioned the witch. Minerva could almost hear the raising of an immaculate eyebrow through the phone call. "Ryder, you don't understand! I found the vessel, but he's been dropped off like luggage at his relatives. You do know Petunia and her brood, correct?" Minerva retorted angrily, bristling with the feeling. "Of _course_ I know them, Minnie! Petunia and I go _way_ back. Anyway, what's your point? It's probably just a temporary arrangement." Ryder said with a dismissive air.

What happened next has been thoroughly examined by several leading experts in the field of magical theory. All of them have disagreed on their findings. Only one common fact holds true. The situation was fueled by excessive anger. Traces of it still hung in the air. If only those supposedly top-notch scientists had our information! As a Narrator, I am privy to such happenings and as a Reader, you are too.

After that callous remark from Ryder (who we'll meet in just a moment), Minerva McGonagall just snapped. "HOW DARE YOU, RYDER EDWARD CROSS! I FOUND THE VESSEL LIKE YOU ASKED! I WAS A GOOD LITTLE WITCH, FOLLOWING YOUR PLANS TO THE LETTER! AND _THIS_ IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! BY LAUGHING WHEN I TELL YOU TRUE INFO? DAMN YOU, CROSS!" Minerva snarled into the phone. At the climax of her anger, all the lights in Surrey mysteriously glowed at their brightest for a second before violently exploding. Minerva only had time to scream once before being thrown against a wall by a strange force. The second right before she was knocked unconscious, Minerva saw a wave of shards of glass hurtling toward her. "Damn." Minerva whispered before she fell into darkness.

The phone clattered onto the floor. "Minnie, are you there?" Ryder asked, a bit worried by the loud scream. "Minnie? Minerva, this isn't funny!" Ryder said angrily. After a moment of silence, Ryder said this: "I think you're in big trouble. I'm coming to get ya, ok?" Ryder didn't wait for a reply. The line went dead.

**EW**

Ryder Cross stepped out of the shadows of Privet Drive and entered a realm of darkness... Sort of. Since all the lights had shattered, there was almost no light expect for the light of the harvest moon. Coincidentally, it was a full moon _and_ Halloween night. Coincidence? Maybe, unless you considered exactly who Ryder was. Well, _what_ he was is the bigger question. First, we need a bit of history. Ryder Edward Cross was born in St. Mungos on October 13. It was a Friday, which means magic was flitting through the air. The doctor who cleaned the baby was secretly a vampire and he Turned the baby, to show off his massive power. All he really did was spell his doom, as his Elders hunted him down three months later for doing an illegal Turning.

After Ryder's parents realized what had happened, they took their Turned baby and fled to America. They moved to Kansas in hopes that Ryder or Ry could grow up semi-normal. All the move did was ensure that Ryder grew up dissatisfied with his way of life. He questioned everything around him and was so intelligent that the Cross family was forced to move to New York to supply his advanced education. Around that time, Ryder made a friend who was just like him. Her name was Alexandra Sparks, the girl he would later marry. In New York, the duo were unstoppable and many people respected them. Alexandra or Alex was a smart, pretty and kind girl and was Ryder's best friend. They tackled important issues that their government ignored and revealed their magical powers. It seemed their friendship would last forever.

Unfortunately, it was _not_ going to stay that way. Alexandra and Ryder turned 11 that summer and were both accepted into Hogwarts. It was there that Alexandra finally told her secret: she was a Valkyrie. Ryder was amazed, but told her he was a Vampire. That wasn't the problem. The problem was Hogwarts itself. The Cross and Sparks families had left Britain behind because of discrimination. They had hoped it had stopped by then. Of course, it hadn't. Ryder and Alexandra were bullied for many reasons. They were smarter than most third years (they were called know-it-alls and bossy bookworms), they had strange powers (they were called Dark) and they weren't human (they were called freaks). Slowly but surely, the duo started to lose faith in their friendship and each other. It was sad to see such close friends pulled apart by vicious bullies.

In fact, a few students were so sad about this that they did something about it. Narcissa Black and William Cipher rallied some students to their cause: eradicating bullying. While some people scoffed and said it couldn't be done and others laughed at their cause, many people actually joined! Bill and Narcissa stood up to the bullies, who included Lucius Malfoy and Molly Prewett. "Molly!" Narcissa had cried. "You're in _big_ trouble, you foul evil little cockroach!" Narcissa continued. Molly had laughed and said that Narcissa was bluffing. Big mistake. Narcissa got mad and blasted Molly with strange energy. Molly instantly became a full-color statue. The same thing happened to Lucius, sort of. Bill had frozen him in a human-sized ice block and carved the words 'Bullying Bigot' in his forehead. Gruesome? Yes! Unfair? Well, that depended on who you asked. After that, Ryder and Alexandra became friends again and also began a friendship with Bill and Narcissa in thanks of heir help.

As the years passed, Ry became to crush on Alex and vice versa. In their fourth year, there was a Valentine's Ball. Ryder formally asked Alexandra and she accepted his invitation. It was also around this time that Ryder began to develop the Thirst, which all vampire developed at one point. He longed to drink Alexandra's blood. He lusted after it, imagining how it tasted. Alexandra noticed the change in her friend and it scared her. Once again, their friendship was perilously close to being destroyed.

Luckily, Bill realized what was going on. In Defense class, he slashed Alexandra with a dagger and collected her blood in several vials. She was shocked at first, but the Cipher scion explained and he was saved from her legendary temper. Giving Ryder the vials, Bill explained once again why he did that selfless act and risked his neck to get the blood. Valkyries were very easy to anger and their temper was deadly. They could summon ice, as they were essentially ice warriors. Ice was a dangerous element and Alexandra was a master of it. Ryder appreciated it immensely and everything was ok.

The Valentine's Ball was a success, for most. Ryder and Alexandra shared their first kiss that magical night and decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend. Bill and Narcissa went as dates, but that's where the conflict began. Remus tried to force Narcissa to kiss him under the mistletoe. Narcissa refused and Remus became hostile. He was about to drag her away, but Bill intervened. After Bill was through with him, Remus looked dreadful. He was rushed to the hospital as quickly as possible. Everyone wanted to know why Bill did it, but he snarled at them to leave him alone. He fled the party, leaving behind a group of shocked students. Narcissa was in hysterics as she rushed after him. Ryder and Alexandra went after them as well. The party was officially ruined.

That night, Narcissa revealed that she was a fairy! It was a huge surprise and none of them suspected it except for Bill. Bill revealed that he was a mind demon and he already knew all of their secrets. Ryder yelled at him for that, but Bill also told them that he couldn't help it. He just knew everyone about a person the first time he saw them. "I knew Remus was obsessed with Cissy, but I did nothing about it. I'm a horrible demon." Bill sobbed. Narcissa kissed him on the cheek. "You're not horrible. I would have done the same, William. Thank you, my Black Knight." Ryder and Alexandra exchanged glances and left to give them some privacy. It was the nice thing to do.

The years flew by. Ryder and Alexandra were crazy about each other and Bill had proposed to Narcissa by then. Remus wasn't happy about it, but he wasn't about to say anything bad about the couple. There was plenty of discriminating gestures given to Ryder and Alexandra, but that didn't stop them from becoming the smartest couple on campus. After graduation, the foursome considered their paths.

Lily Cipher (Bill's triplet sister along with Petunia) was getting married, so the foursome went to her wedding. She married Severus Snape, a excellent choice. After that, Ryder decided to propose to Alexandra. She said yes. They planned to live in America, so the foursome left Britain for America. Moving back to New York, the Cipher, Black, Cross and Sparks business was about to launch. During that time, Ryder and Alexandra got married. The same happened with Bill and Narcissa.

Five years later, Alexandra still kept in touch with some people from the Stop Bullying group at school, like Minerva McGonagall. She was engaged to Thomas Riddle, a nice boy from school. Minnie and Alex were great friends and they were planning innovations for the magical community. Some of these were magic-powered cellphones and other technology. Bill, Ry and Cissy agreed that it was a marvelous plan. Tom agreed as well, after some prompting. It took some time, but the business manufactured six cellphones for use. They didn't have enough resources to make more. Around that time, James and Bellatrix Potter had a baby named Harrison James Potter (Harry for short). Bellatrix was Narcissa's sister. Cissy said that Bella was a pain in the ass almost all the time. However, Bella wrote them a letter to invite them to Harry's christening. Shockingly, Ryder and co. accepted the invite.

At the christening, everyone asked where they had been. The whole affair was annoying. Lily and Bellatrix were especially annoying. Ryder found that Bella (as she was called) was very annoying with a high-pitched nasal voice and she was very rude. "Oh, so _you're_ the vampire. I was wondering if you _freaks_ would show up." Lily was even more annoying. She pretended that Bill and his friend didn't even exist! In loud whispers, she insulted Ryder and his friends multiple times. "I cannot believe my eyes! The carnival _must _be in town." Lily whispered to her sister, who nodded in agreement.

The only good thing about the christening was Harry. Harry was a happy baby, always laughing at everything. He didn't seem to like his mom or her friends. The same was for his dad and his friends. He only really liked Ryder, Alexandra, William and Narcissa. He liked Ry's eyes, Alex's hair, Bill's nose and Cissy's ears. [Harry is a perfect vessel.] Ryder mused, looking at Harry craftily. A magical vessel was a human child that could be transformed into a 'beast' or 'being' or even a 'spirit', according to the Ministry. And Harry was the perfect one.

After that fiasco, Bill disowned Lily and Petunia. He was disgusted with their behavior. She was magically adopted by the Potters and so was Petunia. The Cross and Cipher families hurried back to America, where their business was booming. Lots of people had sent them the resources they needed to innovate Magical America. America was more inclined to accept vampires, demons, fairies and Valkyries. Americans were less prejudiced and bigoted and they were more inclined to accept new ideas. In fact, Britain was pretty backwards compared to the rest of the world!

Cross and Cipher Industries was a huge company now, drawing support from all over the world. Millions of people bought their products and nearly everyone liked their products. America was now the hub of magical business and all respected the nation, except for Britain, of course. According to the U.S., Britain needed an extreme makeover. It had a failing economy and the politics left something to be desired. It was official: Britain needed help and fast.

Ryder Cross cut an imposing figure. With his height of exactly 6 feet 2 inches, his messy black hair and dark, brooding eyes, Ryder was intimidating. _Really_ intimidating. He was a shrewd businessman, observing the stock market with calculating eyes. Always wearing a sleek business suit, Ryder Cross was a force to be reckoned with and no one wanted to mess with him. His smarts were only rivaled by four other adults in the _whole world_! I bet you can tell who_ that _is...

His wife was a beautiful woman. Alexandra had brown hair that hung in waves and warm brown eyes. She always wore a white dress made of lace, to her husband's chagrin. She seemed harmless, but that dress could instantly transform into imposing armor. Alexandra loved books and read them constantly. Since she always held one, they could transform into weapons, depending on which one she had in her hand. She was very caring, but could still defend herself.

Bill Cipher was a whole 'nother ball game. The mind demon had immense psychic power, so much that he actually gave one of his abilities to his wife! The Cipher lord had crimson hair and emerald-colored eyes. He was the almost-exact triplet of Lily. Bill was highly mischievous, always pulling pranks and messing around with things he didn't really understand. You could say he was childish, but he isn't, really. He didn't get much time to act like a child when he was one. So, he is making up for lost time.

Narcissa Cipher was an ethereal beauty. With wispy blond hair and dazed blue eyes, she resembled Maia Lovegood, Xeno's lovely wife. Narcissa had two marvelous gifts: she was born with one and she received the other from Bill. First, she could disappear. This was special because most could only vanish if they owned an Invisibility Cloak or drank a dangerous potion. Only a few could truly vanish with only their willpower fueling their gift. The other gift was a strange one. Since her soulmate was Bill, he had accidentally given her a gift. She had become psychic. Specifically, Narcissa was a Seer. This gift was even rarer than Vanishing! True Seers were hard to find and the art was dying out. Narcissa might be one of the last ones! She trained her abilities as much as possible.

Alexandra could control ice and heal people. Icebending isn't that hard to explain. Ice is a wild element, hardly affected by anything. It is affected, but rarely. Alex showed a natural talent in commanding the element and was a master by 16. Healing people is trickier. She discovered this talent at age 11, when she healed a minor cut on Ryder's leg. Hiding this ability was the only option. If anyone knew her secret, her life would be ruined forever. She mastered Healing at age 21, because she practiced in secret.

Ryder commanded the shadows to his will and commanded people the same way. While both were considered 'Dark Arts', Ryder was really good at it. Shadowbending was a lost art, banished to the darkest corners of libraries. Ryder discovered his talent and trained himself in the art until he was a master. That took 10 years. He started training when he was 7 and finished when he was 17. Controlling people was a strange talent, even for him. Vampires weren't known for making people do what they wanted, but Ryder went with the flow. Learning his limits (there wasn't any), he trained nearly all the time. He mastered the skill at age 22.

Besides psychic power, Bill had one other talent. He could speak all languages, even the dead ones. This made him the ambassador for Cross and Cipher Industries. His talent was so important that he managed to instantly learn around 20 languages in 2 years! Amazing! Not only that, but his psychic powers grew and grew. He was the best psychic person in the _entire world_. Damn! Bill had always had those talents. He talked before he was 1 and spoke fluently in English from the first day he was born. His parents weren't surprised. They just had to hide his skills from others for a time.

The one thing the foursome valued more than money and love was friendship. So, when Minerva was potentially hurt, Ryder used the shadows to travel to Privet Drive to find her. Snarling at the smell of rotten Muggles, his fangs glinted in the moonlight. [Halloween is the wildest night of the year. Besides my birthday, anyway.] Ryder thought with a smirk. Lord Cross noticed three things: Harry was on Petunia's doorstep, Minnie's phone was broken and Minnie had been thrown into a wall. Glass had cut her, but not terribly. The problem was her bones and her unconscious state. "Oh, dear." Ryder muttered. "This looks bad." Quickly, Ryder used tendrils of shadow to collect Harry, the phone and Minerva. [She needs emergency care. St. Mungo's is the best place for her at the moment. The phone can be taken care of later. Harry needs to be adopted. St. Mungo's can do that too. Let's go!] Ryder thought. The darkness enveloped him and his passengers. One second later, they were gone.

The world would never be the same.

**AN: So, that's the end of the chapter, folks! Do you like it? I spent days working on it and I think it turned out marvelous. Minerva used some kind of power fueled by emotion (the next chapter is dedicated to**** who can guess what she did), OCs were revealed and so were numerous pairings. The next chapter is also dedicated to who can guess what fandom Bill Cipher is from. Also, the next chapter is dedicated to who can guess which fanfic the first paragraph is copied from. I will also dedicate the next chapter to the writer who wrote that fanfic.**

**In the next chapter, Ryder takes Minerva and Harry to St. Mungo's for differing reasons and various things result from that. Months later, Albus checks Number Four, Privet Drive to see how Harry is growing up and a few surprises come from that. Then, the story catches up to where we want to be, Harry going to Hogwarts. The third chapter is full of strange events and surprises. It's almost guaranteed to please! (Not really, but a girl can dream.)**

**So, read and review! Otherwise, the next chapter may not appear... Just saying that reviews fuel my work. Also, vote on my poll, please! **

**See you guys next time on ****_Harry __Potter and the Vampire Guardian!_  
**


End file.
